It is usual nowadays to fasten hinge arms with one or more axes indirectly by means of a base or adjusting plate on a furniture component. In the case of furniture doors, this permits among other things, the possibility of adjustment of the hinge arm for compensating production tolerances in making of the hinge or furniture.
A large number of variants of base or adjusting plates are known. It is also known that a base or adjusting plate can be made in two parts, in which one part consists of a cup shaped anchoring part to be fastened into a bore on the inner surface of a furniture side wall, the said anchoring part having openings on its end face which become visible after the anchoring, into which ratchet flexible projections provided on the second part of the base or adjusting plate, whence it is possible to fasten the hinge arm, preassembled with this second part used as an intermediate support, with few manual operations in a simple manner and conveniently on the anchoring part preassembled on the furniture side wall. The furniture hinge of the prior art does not permit adjustment of the hinge arm parallel to the hinge axis and parallel to the pivot axis of the hinge.